Moonlit Souls
by leobutler
Summary: In the dark and blood filled life of vampires true love can be found. Harry/Josef, Mick/ Surprise. Warning Slash and Blood more inside. AU/OOC.
1. Chapter 1 Angel in Blood

**Moonlit Souls**

**( Disclaimer) I don't own Harry Potter or Moonlight. If I did Mick and Josef would be together after killing Coraline. And Moonlight would be on HBO so Mick and Josef could be naked. If I did Harry would be taller and tell the Wizarding World to go fuck themselves and to save their own asses after four year.**

**Warning: Blood, Slash, Sexy Stuff, Language, Totally AU, OOC, Death, Torture, Dark, Drug Use, Alcohol, Smoking and Rape( not in detail)**

**Pairing: Harry/Josef and ? Surprise?/Mick. More pairing will be added later on.**

**Bashing: Coraline and Beth.**

**Side note: Harry is a wizard turned vamp at age twenty by one of the Ruling Elders. He is 205 years older then Josef. My Harry will have almost nothing to do with the books. Draco is also a wizard so he magic let him age until he turned twenty( every ten years for one age)No Sarah/ Josef pairing in my story. This is a more Moonlight x-over then a Harry Potter one.**

**Timeline Turning: Harry-1390/ Josef-1595/ Draco-1674(1804 he stopped aging)/ Mick-1952**

**Chapter 1**

**Angel in Blood**

Josef Kostan one of the oldest vampires currently in American looked out of his office's balcony to see the bright full moon above him.

"Love is patient." he whispered to the night's sky as he thought of how he met his bonded mate.

_**(Flashback)**_

**1595**

_Josef was leave his little sister's funeral when he was sired by a blood thirsty and cruel vampire even by vamp standards. To vampires their childe is to be cherished, protected and guided into the Vampire Community so for his own sire to torture and whore him out to his coven was a disgrace to his role as sire. Josef never knew his sire's name only his Clan name Lanius latin for butcher or executioner. The coven would only feed the slave childer enough to survive._

**1675**

_It was eighty years after his turning that he met Henry Black. Henry was known as Angeles Mortis or Angel of Death in the Community. Little else was known about him other then being Aiden's of the Elders first and only childe and to fear and respect him._

_With his sire's wild and bloody ways it have gotten to the Elders that Lanius liked to make his childer into his coven's own sex slaves. The Elders in their Community were outrage that Lanius have been doing it for so long. The Elders allowed Aiden to send his childe all of them knowing that Henry could kill the out of control coven but still be able to see to the abused childer that have been forced to live in the rogue coven._

_Josef could still remember Henry jumping onto one of the coven members, that was raping a young blond childe that was turned at age seven. The young boy's name was Draco and had been there for about six months. To turn a young child went against everything in vampire law. _

_Henry had twisted the rogue vamp's head clear off and had brought the younger childe to where Josef was in the corner._

_After free both of them Henry had asked if there were any more of them. Josef had said that the coven leader had killed the others after hearing rumors that the Elders were on to them. He and Draco were to be killed_

_before dawn after the coven members were done with them. Then the coven would move to a new town._

_Henry was about to send Josef and Draco though a open window, to the other vamp that was with him outside, so he could take care of the coven when the basement door was kicked open._

_**(End Flashback)**_

**2007**

Josef is brought out of his thoughts by a new but so familiar scent in his office.

He looks out the window and sees glowing green eyes behind him in the reflective surface.

As their eyes meet the man with green eyes says, "Hello again."

"Henry." whispered Josef as he turn to his mate that he haven't seen in two years he has never was so glad for cell phones during that time.

"Its Harry Evans now, love." says Harry and in a flash the two vampires met in a storm of kisses and bites.

For the past sixty years Henry had been working closely with the Elders to stop a civil war between vampire covens. So the time that the two mates could actually spend together has been limited and short. By Henry changing his name to Harry it was telling Josef that he was done with the Elders for now.

"I have missed you Harry." panted Josef as Harry placed open mouth kisses down his jawline and to his neck.

"I've missed you too. Why don't we continue this at home, love?" said Harry breathlessly as he softly bit into Josef's stretched out neck.

"Yes!" shouted Josef as pleasure and the pain of the bite mixed.

Before you could blink the two vamps melted into the shadows and reappeared in their black and blood red master bedroom. As Josef was about to undo Harry's belt the bedroom door flew open. With vamp speed Harry had Josef to his feet and behind him to protect him from the intruder.

"Jos-" was all Mick St. John got out before Harry was on him.

"No! Harry he's a friend." yelled Josef as Harry vamped and brought Mick to the ground.

**Please tell me way you think of my story so far. By the way childer is plural for childe.**

**Check out my new Facebook page at facebook/leobutlerfic. You can find what stories and chapter updates I'm working on. And in my album named Pics that go with my fics you can find a pic of what the Harry in this story looks like.**

**Can't wait for the new show Awake starring Jason Isaac (Lucius Malfoy) tonight at 9.**

**Remember Reviews Equals Love**

_~Ciera~_

_btw I'm a girl not a guy Leo is my old cat's name._


	2. Bloody Interruptions

**Moonlit Souls**

**( Disclaimer) I don't own Harry Potter or Moonlight. If I did Mick and Josef would be together after killing Coraline. And Moonlight would be on HBO so Mick and Josef could be naked. If I did Harry would be taller and tell the Wizarding World to go fuck themselves and to save their own asses after four year.**

**Warning: Blood, Slash, Sexy Stuff, Language, Totally AU, OOC, Death, Torture, Dark, Drug Use, Alcohol, Smoking and Rape( not in detail)**

**Pairing: Harry/Josef and ? Surprise?/Mick. More pairing will be added later on.**

**Bashing: Coraline and Beth.**

**Side note: Harry is a wizard turned vamp at age twenty by Aiden of the Ruling Elders. He is 205 years older then Josef. My Harry will have almost nothing to do with the books. Draco is also a wizard so he magic let him age until he turned twenty( every ten years for one age).**

**Timeline Turning: Harry-1390/ Josef-1595/ Draco-1674(1804 he stopped aging)/ Mick-1952**

**Chapter 2**

**Bloody Interruptions**

(Last Chapter)

**"Jos-" was all Mick St. John got out before Harry was on him.**

**"No! Harry he's a friend." yelled Josef as Harry vamped and brought Mick to the ground.**

Harry hissed at Mick once before getting off him and letting him up.

"Harry this is my friend that I've talked about Mick St. John. Mick this is my sexy mate Henry Black now Harry Evans. **(A/N: Harry will now only be called Henry by Josef in Flashbacks)**

"Oh so you're the human loving, vampire hating, vampire." said a now calm Harry as he wraps an arm around Josef's waist from behind before placing his chin in his mate's shoulder.

"Harry play nice." said Josef before moaning as Harry licked his pale neck.

"I don't hate vampires." said a now uncomfortable Mick as he started to smell the arousal the two older vamps have for each other. And feel a little hurt that he never been told by Josef that he has a mate.

" Yet you hate yourself and cage your inner vampire within you." hissed Harry raising his face from Josef's neck to look Mick in the eye with now dark glowing green eyes.

"Harry enough. Now Mick what is so impotent that you almost brought down our bedroom door?"

Mick cleared his throat before speaking," The body of the dead girl had no scene of vamp on it so it's a human acting like **us**." Harry raised an impressed eyebrow when Mick stressed the word US.

" And you needed to come here because?" asked Josef thinking Mick should just kill the human and leave them alone so he and Harry could make love all night.

"Beth is already on the case if the teacher just disappears she is going to be asking questions."

"So you want to kill her too?" asked Josef barely paying attention to Mick sense Harry was nibbling on his earlobe. '_Oh forgot about that spot.'_ thought Josef as he panted when Harry licked right behind his ear.

"What? No! leave Beth alone."

"Is she your mate?" said Harry after Mick's outburst. _'Good if the little human chick is his mate he can leave so I can fu-.' _ Mick's answer dashed that hope for alone time.

"What do you mean by mate?" asked Mick.

"I mean does your inner vamp purr when she is near you." answered Harry as he trys not to snap at the young vamp to leave him and Josef alone. His own vampyre wants Josef naked and Mick far away from his mate.

"I don't know." said a very confused Mick. Harry and Josef quickly stopped what they were doing to completely focus on Mick.

"Mick what did your Vamp do when Harry pinned you." asked Josef quietly.

"Wait you mean all those jokes about my inner vampire weren't jokes!"

Harry and Josef looked at each other before Josef looked at his best friend for the past 50 years and said, " Mick the only way for your inner Vampyre to still be dormant is that your sire locked it away when you were a newblood so that you could get used to being a vamp. For it to still be locked away that means Coraline is still out there."

Josef knows he should be upset for his friend but all he could think was _' Damnit no sex.' _

**Please tell me way you think of my story so far. Sorry that it was so short. **

**Check out my new Facebook page at facebook/leobutlerfic. You can find what stories and chapter updates I'm working on.**

**Remember Reviews Equals Love**

_~Ciera~_

_btw I'm a girl not a guy Leo is my old cat's name._


End file.
